Decode
by Darkness Of Wonderland
Summary: Isabella Swan,known as the school's most popular. Edward Cullen, exchange student from Britain with a bad attitude. What happens when Bella and Edward are partners in Home Education things get close. Secrets relieved, hearts will be broken and mended E&B
1. Chapter 1

summary: Isabella Swan, known as the school's most popular. Edward Cullen, exchange student from Britain with a bad attitude. What happens when Bella and Edward are partners in Home Education things get close. Secrets relieved, hearts will be broken, and some will be mended.

* * *

><p><strong>Decode- Chapter One- With You In My Head<strong>

You keepin on a holdin',  
>a holdin' on a keepin,<br>no giving into taking more but still still feedin',  
>you're clearly disturbed,<br>all you want is allegiance  
>hear them what you saw<br>you hear them what you saw  
>you hear them what you saw<br>you hear them with believing'  
>oh holy holy water washing on the visor<p>

-Unkle

ft The Black Angels

**Isabella's Point Of View **

_Hey Bells, It's your mom. I just wanted to wish you a good first day of-_

I snatched the phone cord out the wall and stood their looking at the now silent telephone. Charlie's voice sounded. "Bella, You okay?" Her footsteps were much closer now.

"I'm fine." I mumbled. "Just fucking great." I said walking into the bathroom shutting, no slamming the door closed. I looked at myself in the mirror. My chess nut eyes were tired looking. My brown hair flowed down to my waist. I had dark circles under my eyes. I quickly got my makeup bag to cover them, then I fixed my hair a little. I brushed my teeth and made my way to my room.

I stripped down to my purple bra and polka dotted blue panties. I walked past the mirror, then took a few steps back to it. I peeked at my figure and cringed walking away to my closet. I pulled out a small pair of ripped leggings and a loose black teeshirt. I looked over to my dresser and saw the beaded bracelet that Lotta had made for me and smiled a bit remembering how proud she was of it sliding it on.

I shoved on the cloths and walked out the house boardly. I slid in my black Ashton martin and drove to the sicking thing filled with raging hormonal teenagers. Getting out the car felt like I was the only fucking person who had manners. People were gaping at both me and my car. I flicked my hair over my shoulder annoyed walking towards the school entrance.

My puppets of course, were by my sides in seconds. They consisted of Tanya, Victoria, Irena and Lauren. They wern't my friends. Hell, I didn't have friends. Not because I think im better than anyone else like everyone thinks. It's because no one makes a honest attempt. No one likes me for me. No one takes the time to get to know me.

"Oh my gosh Izzy, how was your summer?" Asked Tanya from my right.

"Lovely."

"What do you mean lovely?" Lauren faked giggled. "I mean- What did you do.."

"Like you give a shit. And by what I did, don't you mean who I did?" I narrowed my eyes at nothing particularly.

"Well...I mean.." Lauren trailed off until Tanya stepped in.

"God Lauren, why do you have to be such a whore?"

As if she was any better, I thought to myself. For a second, I wondered how I became this bitter. But then I remembered all the responsibility thats being pushed on me, along with the stress im gaining from my mother and wondered how I'm even alive.

I tuned out the girls who fallowed behind me and walked to the main office to pick up my schedule.

**Isabella Swan**

**Monday - Thursday**

1) Biology  
>2) algebra 4<br>3) Home Education  
>4)music<br>5)Free Period  
>6)Lunch<p>

**Friday**

1) History  
>2) French<br>3) Sex Education  
>4) gym<br>5) Lunch  
>6) Art<p>

I honestly didn't care to much about the schedule as much as I did worrying about Gym. I absolutely detested anything that required me to do physical type shit. Half the time I was on my ass, not my feet.

"Hey, I'm going to get to class." I mumbled, but I doubt anyone herd me. Once I got to class I saw Angela and smiled slightly at her. Her eyes were tired, just like mines were this morning, so I walked by her side taking out my cover up and brushed them away.

"You know, I could always babysit." I said walking back to my desk. The teacher came in and I couldn't help but stare boardley at the chalk board twirling my hair around my finger. But my eyes widened when the most beautifulest thing ive ever seen entered the class.

_No Bella, Look away, He would Just hurt you. Just like everyone else. _

So, I turned my head back to the board.

* * *

><p>(author's note) <em>Okay, I hoped you liked it :3 I'll Update after three reviews so make sure to click the green boutten, and extra review I get Ill do a extra 100 words to 800<br>EXMPLE: I get 6 reviews. So I do a extra 300 words._

_Okay, Thats it...Read my profile to get to know more about me, and ily for reading! Byes :3  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

Recap:** BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW**: I walked past the mirror, then took a few steps back to it. I peeked at my figure and cringed walking away to my closet. Getting out the car felt like I was the only fucking person who had manners. Once I got to class I saw Angela and smiled slightly at her. Her eyes were tired, just like mines were this morning, so I walked by her side taking out my cover up and brushed them away.

The teacher came in and I couldn't help but stare boardley at the chalk board twirling my hair around my finger. But my eyes widened when the most beautifulest thing ive ever seen entered the class.

_No Bella, Look away, He would Just hurt you. Just like everyone else._

So, I turned my head back to the board.

* * *

><p><strong>Decode- Chapter Two- I Don't Care<strong>

If you were Dead, I'm still alive  
>I Don't care..I Don't care.<p>

**Isabella's Point Of View **

It took forever for that class to end, it seemed. I couldn't help but to take small glances at the boy who walked in late.

He was a god, deep penetrating green eyes... his posture was straight, his whole wardrobe seemed black. Black shirt, black pants. His hair was a bronze color. I Wondered if he knew I was staring at him. If he did, that would be completely embarrassing. I blushed looking back at the board. My phone buzzed, I let my phone stay well hidden under the desk peeking to see that it was a text message from Emmet. Emmet was one of the most nicest people I knew, and was my step brother.

Of course, I didn't tell him that he wasn't that bad. Sure, I bully him most the time at home, You would think it would go the other way around. But instead its the Pointy toothpick v.s the thick sharpie marker.

**Emmet: **Bella, I think I forgot my school schedule's in your bag.

I skimmed through my bag to see that he was right. I text-ed him back telling him his schedule's and powered my phone off and slipped it back into my bag, as the class bell rang.

I went through the algebra in less than 10 minutes it seemed and was making my way to Home Education, but then i saw Emmet running down the hall, I had to hold back my smile. And then i frowned when he ran into me sending me straight backwards. Luckily, someone caught me. I looked up to see the god lookng down at me annoyed.

I got loose of him, and instantly felt all the warmth leave my body. I turned to Emmet. "Am I that transparent?"

Emmet rolled his eyes. "I wanted to say thanks, for texting my schedule to me."

"Yea, well shouldn't you be sticking too it?"

"I am! I'm in this class too." He boomed. "Oh, come on Eddie! I'll introduce you to a few friends of mine." I saw Emmet enter the class with the god and was momentarily distracted. Knowing how Emmet called his girlfriend Rosie, me Belle, Angela Angie and Jasper Jassey i figured that wasn't his real name. Edwin maybe?

I walked in the class. Sadly, Lauren was in this class patting the seat next to her. I put on a false smile walking towards her, but walked right past her to sit next to another girl that I hardly ever see around.

I sat down next to her. "You don't mind do you?" I asked.

"N-No. Not at all." She shuddered. She looked up to me, she was really short hair was tied in a ponytail, but a string of hair hung out. She wore big nerd glasses that I found cute. Her eyes were a lovely shade of green.

"I'm Isabella." I smiled at her.

"Alice Brandon." She said softly.

"Ive always loved the name Alice." I mumbled. "But I'm into the whole vampire thing. Alice, dead in wonderland. You know because Vampires are living dead."

She smiled slightly. "So are zombies."

We both laughed for a few seconds, and then I realized what i was doing. I was having a normal conversation, and it came so freely.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She asks.

My eyes furrowed. "Do you think your not worth being kind to?" I asked confused.

"No. It's Just...your one of..." she looked at Lauren who was glaring at her. Alice flinched.

"Lauren." I hissed. Her eyes snapped to me. "Fuck off. You don't own me."

"Yea, but why would-"

"Lauren." I narrowed my eyes. She turned away and I glared at the back of her head. "Sorry Alice. And Just for future reference, I don't have any friends. I don't belong here. Not with them...not with anyone." I bit my lip hard, because I knew I was opening up to her. She would hurt me, Just like the god would.

She stayed silent, the teacher walked in moments later. "Hello class, Lets get straight too it shall we? Partners for this class."

Most importantly, it was Emmet and Alice. Which was sort of amusing. And then there was Edward and I. I wondered who Edward was.

I introduced Alice to Emmet and explained how he was not a grizzly.

"Hey Em, you know who Edward Is?" I asked. He skimmed the room. "There." He pointed to the goddess that was heading my way. And I think..I stopped breathing.

* * *

><p>(author's note) There is Chapter Two :3 I really hope you guys comment, and review because i only got two last week. But they were good for the most part, so I decided to just go ahead and write the chapter. And It's going to be a little hard for me to write with school starting soon, so I will update on weekends for the most part :D! Thanks for reading, and please review this time? ^O^<p> 


End file.
